Goddess
by Glorious Clio
Summary: A Robin POV drabble on Marian; AU future fic, and spoiler free! Rated T 'coz I'm paranoid. Thanks to Matriaya for her wonderful beta work!


Goddess

Rated K

Summary; Robin's POV, drabble on Marian, AU future fic,

AN/Disclaimer; I don't own anything. And I'm still ignoring the season finale, so spoiler free!

o0O0o

**Artemis**

She was a wild child. The sun in her hair, hunting after him. Often,she would get tired of his war games and disappear into the forest, a habit her father would learn to dread. In the woods, she was free of disapproving stares and reprimands. Sometimes, he would find her screaming through the trails, in her own world of violence and rebellion. Other times, she would be silent as a mist, and watching the wildlife. Later, to his dismay, and her father's, she would be able to out hunt impatient playmates. She grew to be a ferocious young woman.

**Athena **

She always was peculiar, even as a maiden. She was a warrior in a woman's body. Determined to fight for justice; politically, or sometimes physically, embodied as the Nightwatchman. She often gave her opinion without being asked, much to the open astonishment of bystanders. She was strong and loved be all who knew her, though she was untouchable to her suitors. She often helped him when he was in trouble, the hero and the benevolent goddess, working subtly behind the scenes. Her power was not one to reckon with. He listened to her counsel, hers was the voice of wisdom.

**Hera**

She was the consort to his lord and master. There could never be any other woman for him. She was his queen, and his bride. They were different titles, but she wore them both flawlessly. She protected their marriage and their home that they built together. Locksley was their own dear little kingdom. She expected much of him, but he was only too happy to deliver. She also expected very little. Love, honor, cherish. When he lifted her veil on their wedding day, he knew he could and would give her everything. He was her husband, she was his wife.

**Hestia**

She was home to him. There was no place on Earth he would rather be. Where ever they were, whatever they were doing, she was home. With her. In her. He always came back to her. He compared her to England, when he really meant to compare England to her. She represented safety, even when they were younger and in danger of the villainous sheriff. She personified love, with her smile and warm embrace. She sheltered and nurtured him, just as he tried to do the same for her, tending the fires of his dreams. He worshiped at her hearth.

**Demeter **

She is beautiful to him, ripe, and full. Motherhood will suit her, he knows this already. The child she carries is heavy in her, it is nearly her time. Ironically, it is also the time to gather in the crops for the winter. The villagers of Locksley are nearly as tired as her, as they all doze together beneath their harvest moon. He can feel their child moving within her, a new life, nearly ready to spring forth. He loves to cup her ever growing belly in his hands, though lately it has grown larger than he can hold. Abundant.

**Aphrodite**

His love for her was not limited to admiration of her. After he married her, chaste sweethearts grew to be legendary lovers. His love for her had not waned, nor hers for him. They made love each time as if it were simultaneously the first and the last time they would ever hold each other. They were receptive to each other's every sigh or moan of love, lifting themselves to the very heights of heaven. Even after several children and many years of age took their toll, they retained their red hot passion. Their embraces were still colored with desire.

**Persephone **

He was distraught. The children that they had given life to were gathered around their bed, she was lying there, alone and cold. He was desperate to embrace her one last time, to make her passing easier if he could, but he could not. Try as he might, he could not accompany her either. She must face this final journey without him, just as he journeyed to fight in the Holy Lands without her. He could only hope to follow her as soon as he could. She still looked beautiful, even as she sped away on the wings of death.


End file.
